Big Time Bullies
by katzy8
Summary: Katie misses her brothers. They are so busy with their girlfriends and recording albums that they barely talk to eachother anymore. They also don't know that Katie is being bullied and that she is serverly depressed. Will they be able to save Katie in time or will Katie lose to the bullies that taunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Katie**

"Come on Ka-tie just kill yourself. Nobody here likes you." That taunt keeps replaying in my head all day. I take out my key to apartment 2J and unlock the door. I walk in and see the boys sitting on the orange couch.

"Oh I thought you were Jo." Kendall sighs and goes back to his game. That's who I've become in this apartment. The girl who lives here that they always mistake as their girlfriends.

I sigh and walk into my room. I drop my backpack onto the ground and drop onto my bed. Ever since Jo and Kendall got together and Logan and Camille James and Carlos have been trying to get girlfriends. The last time I had a real conversation with any of my older brothers was well I think about 4 months ago. Kendall hasn't even realized that I have been being bullied for 3 of those months. No of the boys have. Amy has picked at me for that time and her taunts were cruel.

"You're a loser. Go kill yourself. Your brothers don't love you. 3 of them aren't even related to you and one is and wishes he wasn't!"

Her taunts meant nothing to me until I realized that my brothers and I really were not spending time and then her bullying hit home. My phone beeps and I unlock it and look at the message.

**From Amy**

**Please kill yourself. It would make my life, your brother's life and everyone else's better. If you can't get pills I will be happy to send some to you but if you can't get any you are pretty pathetic. Lov ya not**

**~Amy**

I swallow back tears and throw my phone onto the ground. I told myself I would never think about suicide but my mind does wonder. Will it hurt to die? Would my brothers even care if I did die? Probably not, I answer myself. No you will not even think about killing yourself I tell myself and try to get the idea out of my head but I just can't.

Someone knocks on my door and Kendall pokes his head in. "Time for dinner."

I nod and pick myself up and put on my brave face to have dinner.

**Later that night**

I crawl under my covers and shut the lights off. I wait for about a half hour to make sure everyone is asleep before I let the tear slowly slide down my face and soon I am silently sobbing. Why do I have to be alone? My brothers barely talk to me and Amy won't stop the bulling. I wish my brothers cared enough to notice how depressed I have become.

I hear a quiet knock on the door. "Katie are you ok?" I hear Logan ask.

I quickly wipe my eyes and but on a brave face. "I'm fine. I am just watching a movie." I answer back."

I hear him grumble something and walk away to his room that he shares with Kendall. I sigh and feel the tears come down my face again. Logan the smartest kid can't even know acting from his little sister crying. I silently cry to myself before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Katie**

I walk out of my last period class in fear. This is the time when Amy and her friends will always come after me.

"Katie! Come on darling lets have our daily chat." Amy calls and pulls me into an empty classroom.

"Leave me alone Amy." I say and try to pull away.

"No let's talk. You've been in Hollywood for 6 months so why don't you have any friends?" Amy sneers and pushes me against a wall. I am trapped.

"Leave me alone." I mutter.

"I can tell you why. You're a loser. You aren't pretty so nobody wants to be friends with you and with that face nobody will ever think of dating you." She jabs at me. She reaches in her bag and pulls out some pills. "Take these so you can end you pathetic life."

She then leaves the room.

I just lean against the wall for support and start to sob silently. Why me?

**Kendall**

I am sitting in the apartment with the guys playing some video games when Katie walks into the apartment.

"Hey." She mutters and goes and sits on a bar stool.

Just then my mom walks in.

"I have got 5 tickets to Super Awesome Land and was wondering if anyone wanted them?" she asks and flaps the tickets around.

"I do!" Carlos yells and jumps over the couch and grabs the tickets.

"How do we bring our girlfriends if there are only 5 tickets?" I ask her.

Katie scoffs at that and I throw her a look.

"Look I need to go to Minnesota for awhile to take care of some business and I want you guys to spend time with your sister the day I go so you aren't too sad." She explains.

"Sure we will take Katie." I say and look over at my sister. She is hunched over the counter doing homework. She doesn't look at me. That's funny. She hasn't been talking to me or the guys and its weird. We have always been really close.

**Katie **

I don't believe I have to go Super Awesome Land with my brothers who barely talk to me anymore.

"Hey Katie what do you want to do at Super Awesome Land tomorrow?" Carlos asks looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I just shrug and go back to my homework. "Come on Katie Cat talk to us." James semi pleads and gives me his puppy dog eyes. Nobody can resist those eyes.

I give a annoyed sigh and spin to face them. "Double Shot and Hurricane." I snap.

"What's up with you?" Kendall asks.

"None of your business." I yell before taking my backpack and storming off into my room. I throw my bag on the ground and fall onto my bed. I look in my bag and see the pills. They are so tempting but I try to push the idea out of my head. This sucks.

**Carlos **

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asks to the group.

"I don't know. She never used to snap at us like that." I say and I can't help but feel hurt by Katie.

"Something is up with Katie. We all will spend time with her tomorrow and try to find out what it is." Kendall says and we all nod. What is up with my little Katie Kay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Katie**

I am sleeping when suddenly someone starts jumping on the bed.

"Let's go Katie! We're going to Super Awesome Land today!" Carlos hollered and runs out of the room.

I groan and look at my phone.

**From Amy**

**Did you kill yourself yet? I am waiting.**

I sigh and change into some clothes. When I grab my bag I can't help but look at the pills in my backpack. I grab the container and stuff it to the bottom of my purse. I just feel the need to have them in case something goes bad today. I sigh and go into the living room ready to leave.

**Kendall**

Logan is driving us to Super Awesome Land with Carlos in the passenger seat and Katie stuck in between James and me.

Katie hasn't spoken at all. She doesn't laugh at any jokes. It is almost like she is uncomfortable around us.

"Baby sister what's wrong?" I ask.

She shoots me a glance. "Just tired."

**Katie **

"Just tired." _Tired of not being good enough, tired of trying and not getting credit, tired of gettin_g put down,_ tired of people calling me names, tired of backstabbers, tired of crying, tired of insecurities, tired of being unconfident, tired of being tired. _"Just tired that's all."

We arrive at the park and climb over James to get out of the car.

"I'll meet you guys at the Double Shot!" I call and run into the park to get away from them. After I get in the park I walk around for a little while and I go near the vending machines to get some food.

"What do you know it's scardy Katie."

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Katie**

"What are you doing here Amy?" I ask trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Trying to enjoy the day with my friends but now I guess I have to make your life even more miserable." She gives me an evil smile and I see her two best friends Callie and Kelly come up behind her.

"So what are you doing here? You brothers ditch you so they don't have to deal with you anymore?" Callie sneered and took a step forward and she flipped my hair nastily.

"Oh maybe she came here with them thinking she could actually make them like her!" Kelly cackles and pokes me hard.

"Or maybe she came to enjoy one last day of her life before she killed herself. Please tell me you are going to kill yourself soon." Amy pouts and pushes me into the concrete wall. I wince in pain.

"Oh we could help you kill yourself. Give you some bumps and bruises to make it look like you need Advil and then oops you overdose." Kelly hounded and patting my cheek. I try to back into the wall more put I am as close as I can be.

"Aw she is such a scardy cat she can't even speak up for herself. Come on Katie speak." Callie jabs at me and tries to make me talk but I just can't. I am numb with hurt.

"She is a little bastard child. Her mother must have had an affair with her dad and that's why her brother and mother hate her so much." Amy suggests and smiles evilly.

"Bastard child! Bastard child!" they start to taunt and all I could do is hold back my tears, squeeze my eyes shut and hope for this to end soon.

"KATIE!"

I open my eyes and see James striding towards me furious.

"What do you think you're doing to my little sister?!" he demands as he pushes past the girls to get to me.

I then do the only thing my brain tells me. Run. I take off leaving James and the girls behind. Tears blur my vision as I tear through the park and try to find a private place. I need to be alone for once in my life.

**James **

The guys and I split up to try and find Katie. I am walking towards the food stand when I see three girls cornering Katie calling her a bastard child. What the fuck?

"KATIE!" I call and start to stride over to her quickly.

All the girls turn and look at me. "What do you think you're doing to my baby sister?!" I demand and start to push past the girls to get to Katie. Suddenly Katie just turns and runs somewhere into the park.

"KATIE!" I call after her but she quickly runs out of my sight.

"What the hell were you doing that for?" I growl at the three girls standing with me.

"Telling the bastard to go kill herself. You gotta admit that the world would be a better place without her. I hope she does it soon." The girls with long blonde hair who seems like the leader says before she strides away the other girls following behind her.

I turn and start to run in the direction that Katie went. I call the three guys on a four way call. "We need to find Katie now! Start crazy searching. I will explain as soon as we find her but we need to find her now!" I tell them and I hang up before they can respond but by the panic in my voice I know that they know it is an emergency.

I run around the park for about ten minutes before I see in the very corner behind a tree Katie.

"Katie!" I call and run towards her. She turns and looks at me her cheeks stained with tears.

I crouch in front of her and a cup her face in my hands.

"Oh Katie Cat its gonna be ok. I am gonna text the guys and tell them where we all and we will talk about this." I say and wipe her cheek of tears but more fall.

"I-I-it-its –t-to-late." She manages to choke out.

"What do you mean Katie Cat?"

She points at her bag and when I look inside I see an empty bottle of pain killers.

"Oh god please Katie tell me you didn't take all those." I plead and look into her eyes.

"I-I –wa-want-the-pa-pain-t-to-end." She sobs and more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh god. We gotta get you to the hospital."

"N-No. I-I want this."

I pick her up bridle style and start running to the car. I grab my phone and put it to my shoulder and call the guys.

" ."

I feel Katie start to go limp in my arms. I run faster. When I get to the car all the guys are standing there.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" I command. I climb into the backseat and lay Katie across Kendall and I's lap.

"What happened?" He cries out.

I show him the empty bottle and he lets out a sob. Stay Strong Katie.

**A/N: I wanted to take a different approach with this story because all the Katie bullying stories have Kendall saving her and I always liked the prospect of James finding Katie and I am gonna put some good angst in here so beware! I am gonna have lots of Kendall Katie fluff with more Logan, Carlos, and James :) Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Kendall**

The guys and I are sitting in the hospital waiting room. Why would Katie take all those pain killers?

"Why would she do this?" I whisper softly.

"When I first found her there were three girls calling her a bastard child. I confronted them and then she ran. When I found her she already took the pills." James tells us.

"Why would she try to kill herself though? It was only the first time they have done this." Carlos muses.

"No it wasn't. Katie is a strong girl and she wouldn't break down this quickly. This had to have been going on for months." Logan assessed.

"But why didn't she tell anyone? How didn't we notice?' Carlos asks softly and he looks up at all of us his chocolate eyes filled with sorrow.

"Kids who are being bullied usually don't tell people. Also we haven't been spending a lot of time with Katie." Logan inquires.

"What do you mean?" I ask offended that he would say that about us and my baby sister.

"When was the last time anyone had a conversation that lasted more than 5 minutes with her?" he asks.

I try to think back but I can't think of a conversation.

Suddenly a doctor walks into the room and we all stand up.

"Katie Knight family?"

We all nod.

"We were able to get all the drugs out of her system. She should be waking up soon if you want to go see her."

We all walk to her room and see her laying in bed hooked up to machines.

I sit on one bedside with James at the other and Logan and Carlos next to each of us.

Soon Katie's eyes flutter open and she looks at all of us. I take her hand in mine.

"Hey baby sister." I say softly and give her hand a slight squeeze.

"No. No no no." she starts saying she pulls her away from mine.

"No what Katie?" Logan questions.

"I'm still alive. It didn't work." She cries and tears start to slide down her cheek.

I lose it. "You don't want to live?! We took you to the hospital to save you! If you want to be ungrateful then fine but I'm out!"

I storm out of the room.

**Logan**

Kendall storms out of the room. James and Carlos go after him to try and calm him down.

I move to Katie's bedside. "Hey Catie babe why are you so down?"

"Le-leave-m-me-a-alone." She cries and turns away.

"No I won't because I care about you and I am worried about you. All of us have not spent enough time with you and we feel horrible."

"Ken-Kendall-doesn't love me." She sobs. "Neither do you, Carlos, or James."

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"You guys haven't talked to me or hung out with me for 4 months!" she says and starts to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Katie we feel so bad about that and we will start to spend a lot more time with you." I tell her.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." She mutters and turns away from me.

Just then the doctor pokes his head in. "She can be discharged in the morning but someone needs to stay the night with her."

"Katie who do you want to stay with you?" I ask.

"You."

The doctor nods and leaves.

"I picked you because you will actually leave me alone like I asked." She informs me and turns away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics!**

**Logan**

I sit and watch Katie sleep. What would drive a 9 year old girl to kill herself? I know that after being discharged from the hospital she will be sent to a mental hospital for 3 days to evaluated.

I take out my phone and text Kendall.

_To: Kendall_

_U get in contact w ur mom?_

_To: Logan_

_No snowstorm knocked out phone lines and all roads r closed._

I sigh. Katie needs her mom because I am pretty sure she doesn't want to be with us right now.

_To: Kendall_

_Katie wants me to spend night. I will text u when she wakes up._

I go to the couch near the window and lay down hoping Katie gets better soon.

I wake up the next morning and see Katie awake and looking out the window.

"Hey Katie babe. How you feeling?" I ask and go to her bedside.

She just scoffs and turns away from me.

"Come one Katie talk to me." I plead and I try to take her hand.

"Why do you suddenly want to talk to me? Because I am in the hospital?" she asks and her eyes pierce mine.

"Because we miss the old Katie. We realized we haven't been talking to you lately and we feel horrible." I say.

She scoffs again. "Little to late."

I take out my phone and text Kendall.

_To: Kendall_

_I would come now cause Katie awake._

**Katie**

**20 minutes later**

"Hey baby sister." Kendall says as he and the guys walk into my room.

I say nothing and watch them with narrowed eyes. They are carrying teddy bears and balloons.

"Are you excited to be leaving the hospital?" James asks and sits at one of my bedsides.

"Yeah and then I get to go to a metal hospital for three days. That spells fun." I say full with sarcasm.

"You did it to yourself Katie." Kendall says and I can hear the hurt and anger in his voice. So now he cares.

"I want to be alone."

"Someone has to stay with you Katie." Logan tells me.

"Carlos."

They nod and leave. I stare down the Latino boy who has barely said a word. His chocolate eyes have sorrow written in them. We sit in silence for a little while before he speaks.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I am so sick of people not caring about me. I want to feel loved and I haven't in months." I snarl at him not caring I could hurt the nice boy of the group.

"We love you Katie Kay and we feel so bad about not showing it. We want to show you we love you but we can't if you don't let us."

"No Carlos I'm not going to let you. For 3 months I was bullied and not having my brothers there for me was hard. You guys can't just come back and try to get on my good side again."

"Yes Katie! We love you. We feel horrible. We want things to go back to normal. Damnit Katie you don't know how worried we were when we found out you took the pills! We thought you were gonna die! You don't know how much you mean to us! You're a little sister to all of us!" he yells. I have never seen Carlos this angry.

I start to cry and sob.

"Oh no Katie Kay don't cry. I am sorry I yelled. I just want you to understand how much I love you and how scared I was when you took those pills."

I then cry more and I throw my arms around him.

"I-I-I'm sorry-Car-Car." I sob out and bury my face into his shoulder. He starts to rub my back.

"Sssshhhhh. It's ok Katie."

"I-I-l-love-yo-you."

"I love you too Katie Kay."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

I am now sitting with a doctor whose name I forget at a mental ward.

"Now Katie tell me why did you try to commit suicide?"

I just sit there and stare at him. I'm not telling him anything.

"Do you want your brothers in here to make it easier?" he asks.

I shrug. After all my brothers are in here and seated he tries again.

"Katie do you want to tell me when you started having suicidal thoughts?" the doctor asks again.

I look around the room. Carlos gives me a small smile and a nod. I want to hit them where it hurts. Let them hear how much my life has sucked since we moved here.

"About 3 months ago." I reply and I see the boys eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Now how did you try to kill yourself?"

"I took a bottle of pain killers." I shrug.

"Now how did you acquire the bottle of painkillers?"

"I got them from a friend." I lie about the friend part. I got them from Amy who was not my friend.

"Now what drove you to become suicidal?" he asks me writing more stuff on his clipboard.

"I didn't feel loved." I simply state and I can see each boy wince at that statement.

"Ok now do you mind waiting outside while I talk to your brothers."

I go and stand outside the door. I press my ear and try to listen to what they are saying.

"Can you fix her?" I hear Kendall ask. That statement stabs me in the heart. I have to be fixed?

"Can you make her more normal?" I then hear Carlos ask.

I am never going to be normal. There goes me trusting Carlos. They just want me normal so they can go back to their glamorous life without me.

I sit in the chairs for awhile before the boys walk out.

"Good news Katie Cat you can come home today!" James cheers and smiles bright.

I take an inward breath. _Stay Strong Katie. _I tell myself. I get in the car with them and drive back into hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

We are driving home when I realize that I left my jacket in the mental ward.

"Logan we need to turn around I left my jacket." I say. Those are the first words I have spoken to any of them since they said I needed to be "fixed".

"Sure thing Katie babe."

We pull up to the mental ward and I hop out. "We will be waiting for you in the waiting room."

I am walking back from the room I was in with my jacket in my hand when I hear gunshots go off. I take off towards the waiting room but when I turn the hall the gunman is there.

"A little girl. Perfect." He says and raises the gun at me. As the gun shots go off I see someone jump in front of me.

"Carlos!" I scream.

"Run Katie!" he yells before passing out a bullet hole in his chest.

I take off running further into the mental ward and I hear the gunman's footstep's behind me.

He catches up and I stop because he has cornered me again.

"Now." He says and smiles evilly.

"Don't touch her!"

I turn and see Logan step in front of me. "You are not going to lay a finger on her."

"Fine." He shrugs and shots Logan in the chest.

I know I have to run so I run faster into the mental hospital.

I get cornered again. I don't know why this hospital has so many corners. I get pissed and punch the wall.

"Awww is the little girl sad? Too bad." The man teases and raised the gun at me again.

He fires a shot at me but it is blocked when James jumps in front of the path.

"Get away from her. R-run Katie." He chokes out before a second bullet goes in his chest. I take off running tears streaming down my face. Three of my brothers got shot because of me.

After more running I hit a dead end. Not a corner a dead end at the end of a hallway.

"Now there is nowhere to run even if another boy saves you. Say goodbye Katie." He chuckles and raises the gun.

"Step away from my baby sister."

I look to my left and Kendall is walking out of a door.

"Aw you think you are going to be able to save her? So sweet." He says and shots Kendall. Kendall grabs onto a cart and keeps himself standing.

"You will not touch her." He growls out of anger and pain. I close my eyes tightly. We are going to die. I hear two gun shots go off. I sit for a minute before I realize that I am not dead. I open my eyes and see Kendall on the ground bleeding. The gunman is on the ground staring into nothing. He is dead. I see police standing by the gunman's body.

"Kendall!" I scream and I press my jacket to his two bullet wounds. Stay with me big brother. Stay with my all my big brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

I sit in the waiting room of the hospital sniffling. My cheeks are read and stained with tears. All of my brothers are in emergency surgery and it is all because of my stupid jacket which is bloodied with Kendall's blood and sitting on the chair beside me.

A doctor walks out and looks at me. "You are the little girl waiting to hear about her brothers?"

I nod and cross my fingers hoping none are dead.

"Mr. Garcia and Mr. Mitchell both had bullets stuck in their muscle tissue and are now in a coma. Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight have more serious injuries. Mr. Diamond has a bullet in his heart and a bullet in his lung as the same for Mr. Knight. They are also in a coma. Is there anyone I can call to come get you?"

I shake my head. "My mom is in Minnesota where the phone lines are knocked out." I reply.

"Then you must go with a social worker." He sighs and takes out a tablet and starts working on it.

"No! I am staying here with all my brothers. I will not leave them." I protest and I give the doctor my world know puppy face that no one can say no to.

"Oh fine but only for one night." He sighs.

How's room do I stay in? I don't want to stay in one person's room and have someone else wake up and them not be there. They probably got shot thinking I hated them but I don't. I love them so much and if they die I will never forgive myself for letting them die thinking I hated them.

"Who is the mostly likely to wake up first?" I ask.

"Either Mr. Garcia or Mr. Mitchell."

I nod and go to the hall that holds each boys room. I go into Carlos's room to sleep after I visited each boy since he decided to sacrifice himself for me first.

"Car-Car I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Thank you so much for saving me. I hope you wake up soon." This is the speech she gave to everyone except Kendall who got a speech she just can't even think of repeating.

I sigh and sit at his bedside in a chair. "I love you Car-Car."

**A/N: Who do you want to wake up first and who last? List your order of first to wake up to last and remember that James and Kendall are in more serious conditions than the other two. Please review your answers so I can update asap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

I wake up and see sunlight streaming through the hospital window. I look at Carlos's bed and see he is still asleep in that damned coma.

I see the doctor walk in. "Hello Ms. Knight we were just going to run some tests on Mr. Garcia. Why don't you go and visit the other boys?"

I nod and head off to Kendall's room first.

**Logan**

I hear beeping. I open my eyes and see white everywhere. I look and see I am in the hospital. The day before events come rushing into my mind. Kate. Oh my god is she ok? Did she get shot? What about the other guys? My thoughts are interrupted when the doctor walks in.

"Ah Mr. Mitchell it's great to see you awake!" he exclaims and goes and looks at the machines.

"What are my injuries?" I mutter.

"Just a bullet in your chest muscle tissue nothing we couldn't handle." He responds and smiles at me. "Your little sister has been just worried sick about you."

"Katie! Where is she? Is she ok?"

The doctor chuckles. "She is fine. In fact we can fetch her right now if you want."

If as one cue Katie walks into the room.

"LOGAN!" she shrieks and runs to hug me. I hug her tightly.

"Thank god you're ok." I whisper in her ear and grip her tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Where are the other guys?" I ask Katie as she pulls away.

"Carlos, Kendall, and James are all in comas." She whispers.

"It's gonna be alright Katie."

"They probably got shot thinking I hated them. I don't hate them Logan I love them! And I love you too Logan! I am so sorry for being nasty." I end sobbing into his chest.

"They know you don't hate them." I say and try to comfort her.

"They do! They do! And if they die I will never forgive myself." She cries harder.

"No they don't. I love you Katie babe. Now how about we lay down together and watch some fox?" I suggest knowing she couldn't turn down a chance to watch Fox. She climbs into bed next to me and snuggles up next to me. I turn on the TV and we watch some New Girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

I wake up the next morning and see that Logan is already up. "Hey Katie babe."

"What time is it?" I ask and stretch my arms before climbing out of the hospital bed and looking out the window.

"About 9:45." He responds.

"I'm gonna spend some time with the other boys and then I will back and visit you." I tell him and start to walk towards Carlos's room.

When I walk into the room I see the Latino boy eating corndogs while watching cartoons. His head turns when he hears the door opens and when he sees me his face lights up.

"Katie!" He exclaims and I run into his arms and hug him.

I hug him tightly. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Logan is awake so I had some company. I'm so happy you're awake." I say and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I'm guessing James and Kendall are in the hospital too if you said only Logan was awake."

I nod and feel tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"It's going to be ok Katie. They are both really strong." He says trying to comfort me.

"Why didn't you have the doctor come get me when you woke up?" I question. Did he not want to see me?

"It was like 2 in the morning and the doctor told me you were sleeping with Logan. I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm sorry Carlos for everything. I-I don't know what I was thinking when I said you guys didn't love me." I choke out.

"I know Katie Kay. We haven't been spending a lot of time with you and when I get out of this hospital I swear I will spend weeks with you."

I chuckle. "Thanks Car Car. I love you so much." I say and hug him again.

"Me too. I love you Katie Kay."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**1 week later**

**Katie**

Carlos and Logan are now well enough to be walking around and right now we are all in Kendall's room.

"Logan when will they wake up?" I ask and look over at him.

"I don't know."

I sigh and turn back to my brother. He has been in a coma for over a week and I miss him so much. I feel like such an idiot. James and Kendall are still in comas and it's all because of me. I have been so busy worrying about them that I shut my phone off so I don't have to see the nasty texts from Amy.

"I'm gonna sleep in James's room tonight. Can you guys stay with Kendall?" I ask them.

They nod and I walk next door to James's room. I sit by his bedside.

"James I am so thankful that you saved me. I'm really sorry that you got in this coma thinking I hated you. I don't. I love you. You're like my older brother and I-I need you. I miss you so much." I choke out and bury my face in his chest.

"I love you too Katie Cat."

I snap my head up but James is not awake and nothing has changed. I miss him so much I a hearing his voice.

"You know what always made me feel better? When you, Kendall, Carlos and Logan all used to sing to me before bed." I tell him and smile at the millions of memories I have from that.

I then have an idea. "I'm gonna sing to you. Maybe it will make you feel better and you will wake up." I cough and start.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

I am sobbing and the end and I bury my face into his chest sobbing.

"I love you Katie Cat."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories.**

**Katie**

I just sob into James's chest harder. I keep hearing his voice. I grip onto the hospital gown and scream into his chest. I feel someone start to rub my back.

"Ssshhh. It's ok Katie Cat. It's ok."

I snap my head up and see James's brown eyes staring at me with concern.

"JAMES!" I cry and throw my arms around his neck and I hug him tightly. "You're awake!"

"Not so tight Katie." He chokes out.

"I'm sorry."

"Why were you crying Katie?" he asks me.

"I missed you! You and Kendall have been in a coma for a week." I tell him.

"It's ok. I'm up now. Do you remember when you were 5 and we all swore we would protect you? We all will keep that promise no matter what. We all chose to protect you." James says.

"But I didn't want this to happen to anyone. I would rather be in the hospital and have you guys safe than have you guys all hurt because of me and my stupid jacket." I sigh and I feel eyes sting my eyes again.

"What you don't know is that we would all rather die to protect you than have you hurt or dead. You're our little girl."

I climb into bed next to him and snuggle up to his body.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I was mad at you guys but I didn't want this to happen to you."

"Why were you mad at us?" he questions and looks down at me.

"I heard you ask the doctor if you can fix her meaning me." I whisper.

"We meant can you fix her insecurities. We didn't want you to feel insecure." He explains.

"I love you so much." I tell him and I feel the tears start to slip down my face.

"Don't cry my sweet potato pie." James sings. I feel a grin appear on my face. Whenever I was upset when I was little girl and one of the guys saw they would sing me that little jingle they made up and it always brought a smile to my face. I still can't help it and I'm 9 years old for crying out loud.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" I ask him.

"Because you're my little sista from another mista." He chuckles and messes my hair up.

I laugh and cuddle up to James and close my eyes.

"Night Katie Cat."

**Next Morning**

I wake up and look around and realize I am in James's room.

"Hey Katie Cat!" I turn and see that James is up and that Logan and Carlos are also in the room and they all have huge grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh nothing." Logan says and gives me a fake smile.

"Guys your freaking me out. Tell me what's going on." I respond and look at them. They seem abnormally happy and giddy.

"We are just really happy that you are ignoring Amy and how nasty she is being." Carlos says and takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I know that's not it. Tell me the truth." I demand and I look over at James.

"You want the truth Katie Cat?" he asks.

I nod.

"Kendall is awake." He tells me.

"He woke up last night at 3."

"He has been asking for you all day and night." Logan finishes.

"What! I need to go see him!" I say and scramble out of the bed and start to make my way towards the door but Carlos stops me.

"Sorry Katie but doctor doesn't want him to have any visitors for 24 hours."

"Not gonna fly Carlos. If they won't let us in then we will sneak in." I simply state and look at the guys.

"Fine. You know we love you when we help you break into a room at the hospital." Logan groans and we sit and start to come up with our plan.

**Kendall**

"Can I please see my sister now? Or at least one of my friends?" I beg the nurse that is changing my IVs.

"Sorry hun but doctor wants you under lock down for 24 hours." She tells me and then leaves the room.

I groan and stare at the ceiling. I know that Katie is ok. I saw the cops right before the crazed man shot me but I don't know how the guys are. I know they protected Katie but I don't know how hurt they got. What if one of them died? I would never forgive myself. What if Katie is being bullied again?

I am disturbed from my thoughts when I hear a knocking above me.

"Ouch! Carlos that was my foot!" I hear a little girl's voice scold.

"Katie! Carlos!" I call. They must be in the air vents.

"Kendall!" I hear Katie's voice call and next thing I know she drops out of the air duct and into my arms.\

"Kendall!" she cries and holds onto me tightly and stats to sob into my chest.

"It's ok Katie. It's ok." I say trying to comfort her. I then decide to use the jingle. "Don't cry my sweet potato pie."

She smiles and swats my arm. "Does everybody know to use that when I'm crying?"

"Thank god you're ok! How are the others?" I ask and seat her on my lap.

"Carlos and Logan are discharged and James woke up last night." Katie informs me.

"That's great! Now who helped you get in here? They shouldn't be teaching you to disobey hospital rules."

"Carlos, James and Logan. We all wanted to see if you were alright. You would've done the same thing." She tells me and I just smile. I know I would.

I hear the door of my room start to jiggle open.

"Katie you need to leave now." I say and I use my arms to lift her just enough to the air duct. I see two hands who I presumed are Carlos's help pull her up.

"Bye big bro. Love ya." She says before disappearing.

"Love ya too."

Just then the nurse walks in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself." I smile and look up at the air duct.

**A/N: I made this chapter long because it is 13 and 13 is my favorite number and the chapter just had to be awesome. Tell me any ideas you have for this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**1 month**

**Katie**

"You excited to be going home?" Logan asks me.

"I think that Kendall and James should be more excited." I laugh and smile at my two older brothers who have finally been discharged from the hospital. Eventually the doctors made Logan, Carlos and I go home at night but we came everyday for the whole day.

"I'm just glad to be back in the same apartment as my baby sister." Kendall says and pulls me into his arms.

"I've missed your loudness in the apartment." I tell him and hug him.

"Let's go!" Carlos shouts and we all climb into the limo to go home.

**1 day later**

I turn my phone on to call Kendall to pick me up from a shop downtown. The boys felt bad about not spending time so they gave me some money and I went shopping. Today I just went scouting for clothes and tomorrow the boys and I are going to buy them. A bunch of text messages pop up and I can't help but want to read them.

**From: Amy**

**Why did your brothers jump in front of a gun for you? You're not worth it. **

I take a deep breath and close my phone. I then open my phone again and dial number 2 on my speed dial.

"Sup Katie Cat."

"Hey uh James can you pick me up?" I ask.

"Sure be there in 10." He replies and hangs up the phone.

I sit on the bench and wait. Soon a car pulls up and I see James's bright smile through the window.

I climb into the passenger seat and hand him my phone.

"First message." I simply state. He gives me an odd look and takes my phone. Once he reads the text his expression hardens and he turns his head towards the road. We drive in silence and walk up to 2J in silence.

"CODE 108! I REPEAT CODE 108!" James yells into the apartment. I cover my ears to stop the sound coming from his lips.

My other brothers run into the room. "Phone!"

James's tosses my phone to Logan and he looks at the message. He then passes to Carlos and then to Kendall.

"How old is this girl? Is it a girl?" Kendall asks.

"9 and yes." I say.

"You think we could dress her up to beat her?" James asks.

"What? You are not going to beat up a girl!" I yell at them.

"Yes we can." Logan says all serious.

I groan. My brothers are so stupid.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**Katie**

I walk to my locker and start to pull books out and put them in my bag.

"Hey Ka-tie."

I take a deep breath and turn around. "Hi Amy."

"You seriously came back to school? I thought you would try to kill yourself again." She sneers and pushes me against the locker.

"Leave me alone Amy."

"Why should I? Your brothers really are stupid if they love you. Actually they are probably acting so they can gain your trust and then dump you somewhere." She chuckles and grabs my wrist.

"No, they love me and they are not stupid. Don't ever insult my brothers like that." I retort and try to pull out of her grasp but it is too tight.

"Look Katie everybody still wants you dead including your brothers. And so why remember that I am going to give you a little present." She snickers and takes a piece of glass and leave a gash going up my arm. "Remember Katie. Everyone wants you dead."

Amy then walks away.

I wrap my arm in some gauze and cover it with my jacket sleeve. Thank god I have a lot of long sleeve shirts at home.

**That Night**

I am wearing a long sleeve orange pajama top with fleece pajama pants when I walk into the dining room for dinner that night.

"Hey Baby Sister what's up?" Kendall asks as I sit down. It seems like he was in charge of cooking today. My Mom got a new job at a traveling agency and she goes away on business a lot. Right now she is in Las Vegas for a week.

"Nothing much." I mutter.

"Ok Katie babe what's wrong? I can tell something happened today." Logan asks and looks at me from across the table.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I didn't get a good night's sleep last night." I respond and look at my plate. Dinosaur chicken with French fries. These boys really have no idea how to cook.

"So Katie how was school today?" James asks. Great here we go with this, how was school crap.

"It was fine. Nothing new or exciting." I tell him. Keep it short and simple.

"Those girls didn't bother you?" Kendall confirms.

"Nope. They haven't talked to since." I lie.

"Hey Katie want to play Dinosaurs?" Carlos asks and looks at me hopefully.

I give a small laugh. "Sure why not."

I take my T-Rex chicken and he takes his long neck chicken and we goof around.

"Hey I want to join!" James complains.

"Hey Katie what's on your wrist?" Carlos asks suddenly and he stops playing with the chicken. I look down and see the sleeve came up just a little to reveal the bruise forming on my wrist.

"I feel in gym and I just bruised my wrist."

"Katie let me see it." Logan tells me.

"No Logan really it's fine."

"Katie. Show it to me now." He demands sternly. I sigh and walk over to him. He takes my wrist and looks at it. "Are you sure you got it in gym?"

"Yes." I mumble out.

Without warning her lifts the whole sleeve up to reveal the bruises and the long gash that cover my arm.

"Just gym eh Katie?" Logan asks through gritted teeth. His remark is dripping with sarcasm.

"Katie who did this to you?" James asks as he stands up from the table.

"Amy." I mumble.

"I'm gonna kill that girl." James mutters under his breath.

"Katie why didn't you tell us this happened?" Kendall questions me.

"I-I didn't want you guys to worry about me too much."

"Katie it's our job to worry about you. You're our little sister." Carlos informs me.

"Here let me clean this up and then we can all sit down and talk about it." Logan reasons. He then leads me into the bathroom and starts to clean and dress my wound.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**Katie**

I am lying in bed asleep when I am woken up by four idiots.

"KAAATTTTTIIIIIEEEEEEE!" the boys scream and jump onto my bed and start to jump on it while James and Kendall tickle me.

"What is it you idiots?" I mumble.

"It's you birthday!" Kendall exclaims and tickles my stomach.

"Your finally double digits!" Logan cheers.

"Now we have a special breakfast for you!" Carlos tells me.

"So get dressed because this is gonna be the best day of your life!" James exclaims and they all leave my room so I can get ready.

"Jerks." I mutter under my breath and change in some jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I walk out and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. There is bacon, taylor ham and all little sausages are on the table with stacks and stacks of pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Katie!" they all cheer and blow those birthday things that blow out.

I feel tears form. "You did this all for me?"

"It's not every day that you turn 10." Carlos says.

I smile and sit down at the head of the table.

"Now let's stick a candle in your stack of pancakes and sing." Kendall announces. They light the candle in my pancakes and start to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey anddddddd you smell like one too!" they all sing. They all clap and whoop as I blow out my candles.

"Let's eat!" Carlos yells and starts to eat his pancakes swallowing them whole pretty much.

I eat my food and it is really good. They must have gotten it from IHOP because my brothers suck at cooking but I love them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**Katie**

"Now after the princess finishes her breakfast we will have present time." Logan announces and motions towards the living room where there were stacks of presents.

"You guys didn't have to get those all for me." I say and look at them all.

"No we did. Our little girl is turning 10 and it is a big deal." James says and starts to clear the table.

"Forget cleaning the table! It's time for Katie babe to open her presents!" Carlos cheers and runs into the living room.

I chuckle and follow him and the other boys follow me.

"Ok open mine first!" Carlos says and hands me a bag.

I take the tissue paper out and pull out a ticket. "Is this a ticket to a Dak Zevon concert?!" I screech and look at Carlos.

"Yeah I was thinking you and I could go on a bonding session you and me." He says and smiles.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I chant and pull Carlos into a tight squeeze hug.

"Ok mine next." Logan butts in and hands me a wrapped box.

I smile gratefully at Carlos and then Logan and then I start to remove the wrapping paper carefully.

I grin hugely when I see that it is book all about spies and how to spy. "Logie this is amazing."

"To help you with all the schemes you do and to help us with all the messes we get into." He tells me.

"Ok now me." James says and hands me a bag.

I throw the tissue paper out of it. "Thanks James. Now I am not the only one in the family without a hair care system." James gets everyone a hair care system one year or another and it is finally my year.

"Now it's time for me." Kendall announces and hands me a huge box that I can barely hold.

It takes me a few minutes to unwrap it and when I finally do I scream. "You got me a flat screen?!"

"For your room." Kendall adds. I scream again and throw my arms around him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you. Oh my god thank you!"

"You're welcome. You're my baby sister and you deserve something big." He kisses my head and pulls me into another hug.

"We also all got you a gift. From the four of us." Logan tells me and hands me a small box. It had to be some sort of jewelry. I take the top off and gasp. It was one of those necklaces where you can open up the inside and put different charms in it. I left it carefully out of the box and look at the charms in it. There are two K's one for Katie and Kendall, then a C for Carlos, a L for Logan and a J for James. Then in the middle of all the letters there is a huge ruby heart.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." I breathe out and feel tears form in my eyes. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Well it's for you. It was worth it." James began but I cut him off.

"You guys didn't need to spend all that money on me." I tell them.

"Well we did and we will keep spending a lot of money one. Now let's go party! We got to keep it PG though boys." Kendall warns everyone and we all leave the apartment to go out into Hollywood.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**Katie**

I walk into Starbucks to buy a latte and some coffee for the guys before the boys take me to a surprise for my birthday.

"Katie what are you doing here?"

I turn around and see Amy standing there.

"Look Amy you can bully me any other day but just not today. It's a special day for my brothers." I plead. Not for me. I am worthless and nothing is special just for me.

"Is it really a special day when they have to spend it with you?" she sneers and walks towards me.

"Look tomorrow you can bully and beat me up all you want just please don't ruin their day." I beg her. She just keeps walking towards me.

"Katie I'll make your brothers day a whole lot more special by getting you out of their lives." She snarls and grabs my wrist and drags me out back by the dumpsters and suddenly she handcuffs me to a pole.

"Where the hell did you get handcuffs?" I ask as I try to yank my wrist out of them.

"I know a guy. They pick the trash up tomorrow so you're just gonna have to sit around until then." She laughs and walks away.

I sit and feel tears fall from my eyes and cascades down my cheeks. How will the guys find me here?

**Logan**

"Where is Katie? She has been in there for 15 minutes." Carlos complains. Typical Carlos. He can't be patient.

"Maybe the line is really long." Kendall suggests and shrugs.

Just then I notice that girl Amy walking back from the back of Starbucks. I immediately know something is wrong.

"I'll be right back." I tell the guys. I climb out of the car and walk behind Starbucks. What I see breaks my heart. Katie is handcuffed to a pole next to a dumpster.

"Katie!" I exclaim and run over to her.

She looks up and I can see her cheeks are stained with tears.

"What happened?" I ask as I run up and start to pick the lock on her handcuffs.

"A-Amy dragged m-me out here and handcuffed me!" she cries and hugs me once I get the handcuffs off.

"It's ok Katie. I'm not gonna let her near you. Let's go. We need to go to your birthday surprise. Don't let that nasty girl ruin your birthday." I say trying to give her a pep talk.

She nods. I pick her up and carry her to the car. When we get there the boys throw us a glance but I mouth at them to shut it and I will explain later. They nod and we start the car to take Katie to her surprise.

**A/N: So please tell me your idea for the big surprise for Katie for her birthday because I need some options and ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Please check out all my other fanfics! Review Review Review and follow my other stories. I need some ideas for this story so give me some!**

**Katie**

I am sitting in the car bored out of my mind. We have been driving around Hollywood all day and I am pretty sure we passed that tree for the ninth time.

"Guys how much longer?" I complain looking up at Logan and Carlos who are in the front while I have Kendall and James on either side of me.

"We'll be there soon." Logan tells me.

I groan and lean my head on Kendall's shoulder. This surprise better be good for driving around L.A. for hours. Soon we pull up to Rocque Records.

"We drove around for hours for this?" I ask ticked off.

"You will see why baby sister." Kendall responds with a smirk on his face as he gets out of the car. The guys and I walk into the studio I start to see party decorations and when we walk into a recording studio I see it is a party for me.

"Surprise!" Kelly Gustavo and my Mom yell with my brothers.

"MOM!" I cry and run into her arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I know baby I know. Thank your brothers for setting this all up." She tells me.

I turn around and see my four brothers standing there looking all stupid and smug.

"Thank you so much!" I say and run into their arms giving them a huge hug. "This is the best birthday ever because of you guys."

"It's all in the job description Katie Cat." James jokes and gives me a light punch in the shoulder.

"You're all idiots." I groan but they just pull me into another big hug.

"Now let's get this party started!" Kelly cheers and we all go dance for the whole night.


End file.
